Developmental Funds Project Summary / Abstract CCSG Developmental Funds are critical to the success of Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center. The Center carefully invests these funds to stimulate investigation, member engagement, and inter-programmatic collaboration in high priority areas. It is an important sign to the members that the Center will invest in them and in areas of scientific importance. Developmental Funds will allow DF/HCC to influence and impact member research, as well as the course of cancer research and treatment nationwide.